And so the Loon has Landed
by Pixie Flight 15
Summary: Thank goodness I don't take after my father on the nose side of things. Gee suffered that one, and let me tell you, it is not a pretty sight, especially when she smiles and her nostrils flare everywhere - Confessions and Ramblings of Libby Nicolson (Rated T for language)


**And so the Loon has Landed**

I have recently been re-reading the _Confessions of Georgia Nicolson_ series, and rekindled my love for the books. I have no idea what has possessed me to write a story from Libby's perspective, however I like next-generation styled works, so that may be a reason... also, I think it will be a cooli-o challenge in itself to try and write about Libby as a teenager and see how she turns out from my perspective... ho-um.

It will also be fun trying to create some random characters, yippee!

PS: This is my first Georgia Nicolson related fanfic. YIPPEE 8D

**Disclaimer: I do not own the works of Confessions of Georgia Nicolson by Louise Rennison, nor do I own certain characters such as Libby, Josh and other existing characters from the book series mentioned in this fanfiction. I do, however, to a certain degree, own some of the characters who will appear in this fanfiction... a say a certain degree because some of them are based off of people I know/have met in real life. Because it's fun xD**

I sincerely hope that I finish this damn thing :D

* * *

**Scales and Snogaroo's Akimbo**

_Monday August 29th  
Gee's (not any more) Bedroom  
rummaging_

**11:45am (ish)**

Egahd, I think I just found Gee's old Diary. I wonder if she's written anything nice about her beautiful, generous and favourite little sister.

Oh wait, I'm her only little sister.

Which means that she won't mind me reading her diary, then!

**12:22pm**

So apparently I was a terror of a little sister to dear old Gingey. Good, serves her right for not letting me borrow that tighty tight top she is too old for now. For Gods sake, the woman is 25! She's practically ancient, if you ask me.

**1 minute later**

I'm going to steal this Snogging Scale thing. It looks cooly-o with extra o's on top.

**Couple of minutes later**

… I actually still have Our Lord Sandra around. He lives on my shelf, and looks as beautiful as ever, if you ask me. Which you didnt, but still.

**More minutes later(erer)**

Apparently I once got hold of some scissors and gave Josh a Mohican hair cut. Oh, and wrote BUM on his forehead.

I was clearly a vair smart kiddy back in the days of Nappies and Kitty Cat Love.

**1 second later**

Maybe that's why his mother doesn't like me. Hm...

**12:45pm**

Gee sure got around a lot, though now she's with that lad Dave the Laugh. She mentions him a lot in here, actually. She definitely had a massive Horn for him even way back in the Dragon ages.

Wait, I mean Dinosaur.

**1 second later**

No, definitely Dragons.

**12:49pm**

Maybe I should show this to Davey-boy one day, see what he says. Good ol' Gingey won't be too chuffed with that, though.

Not that I care, really. It's her own fault that she left the diary lying around, anyway, so if Davey see's this then by default she is the one who is to blame. Anyway, he has a right to know about what she rights; they are luuuurvers and all that tarty stuff they do together.

**12:50pm**

Oh Good Lordy Gordy and Sandra rolled into one, I can hear Gingey herself coming upstairs! Need to hide the evidence, quick!

**2 seconds later**

I am thankful that my chest is as flat as the diary, therefore easy to hide. Yes indeedy do.

**12:52pm**

"What in Baby J's name are you doing in here, Libby?" Dear Lordy Gordy and Sandra, Gee sounds just like dad sometimes, wanting to know where I am, why I'm there, what I'm doing... No wonder she complains about him so much in her diary, they're practically the same!

"Nuthin', just looking for something." I was being honest... kind of. I had actually come in here to plot where my bed would go, but she need not know that much.

"Well if you've finished looking, then get out! I need to finish packing before Dave comes round, and I don't need you getting in my way!" Good grief, she sounds just like our dear Vati, though I better not tell her that – her nostrils are flaring madly, and that is never a good sign.

"No need to have a nervy b, Gingey." I say in the nicest way possible, though of course Gingey _does_ have a nervy b, because as I have said, she is just like our dear ol' Vati.

"_What!?"_ The nostrils are going crazy with Flareosity right now, it's almost comical. She actually looks vair mad right now, though I have no idea why. "Libby, have you been reading my diary!?"

Oh Lordy, I forgot that I have never used the phrase 'nervy b' until now. Oops. I stealthily (as stealthily as I can) edged my way towards the door whilst Gee's nostrils flared more, or at least as much as they could.

I swear, if they flare any more, I will be swallowed by a black hole of nostril, and that does not sound too pretty if you ask me.

I start running out of the door as fast as my leggies can carry me, which is vair fast if you ask me, because I luckily don't have giant nunga-nunga's slowing me down like Good ol' Gingey does.

"LIBBY, GET BACK HERE!"

"Dear Lord Sandra, save me!" I scream at the top of my lungs as Gee chases me like the Loon she is.

_My (old) Bedroom_

**2:36pm**

Gee stole the diary back, and made sure to hit me on the head with it before she stomped off, nunga's-a-bouncing as she stomped. How vair rude.

Thank goodness I memorized that Snogging Scale thingy. I will need to tell the Fab Crowd about it tomorrow when we meet up, they will luuurve it, I'm sure.

**2:40pm**

Oh good lord, Davey-boy is here. I can hear him and Gee cooing over each other in the Living Room. Yuck.

_The Staircase  
spying_

**2:42pm**

Just went downstairs to spy on Gee and don Juan; they're snogging in the Living Room like they have nothing better to do. How disgusting! Don't they know that they have a very impressionable young woman in the house who is extremely innocent and in desperate need of mind bleach, now!?

**1 minute later**

Egahd, the porno is still going on. What number are they on now?

_Gee's Room  
reading le Diary_

I can't remember this Scale of Snogaroo's thing, well, not all of them. I will need to steal it. Doubt ol' Gingey will mind if a bit of her diary goes missing.

**1 second later**

Gee will blimmin' kill me when she finds out I've torn the Snogging Scale out of her diary, but who cares? She no longer needs it, given her age and all.

If anything, I am doing the tart-ish one a favour, really. I am such a kind younger sister, Gee should really appreciate me more.

**1 minute later**

Ooooh, a sparkly top! Will have to add to my collection of Gee's hand-me-downs that she does not know I own. Oh well, her Nunga's would never fit in this, so I'm doing her another favour.

I am so generous it scares me a little.

_The Staircase, again_

_spying... again_

**1:01pm**

Ew, they're still snogging.

**2 seconds later**

Okay, did Davey-boy's hand just go up Ol' Gingey's top? Egahd, it did! They're going for a sneaky Numero 8! How gross is that?

Erlack, and they're going mad on Numero 6, too. Please (Doctor), pass me the sick bucket. This is too much for my innocent eyes.

**1 minute**

Even Mutti and Vati are more respectful than these two pornstar's are; at least they have the decency to just snog in front of me, which is still gross but whatever, they have more respect for my innocence than these two do.

Might just have to break their little party up, or my innocence shall be no more, I fear.

_Living Room_

**3 seconds later**

"So have you two gotten to Number 10 or what?"

**1 second later**

I think Gingey's nostrils just broke the record for major flareosity, and let me tell you, it does not look attractive.

Then again Gee's nose never looks attractive, it is vair big.

Davey-boy looks vair amused by this. His eyebrows are raised vair vair high, and he's trying not to laugh. Gingey is glaring at me.

Ooooh.

_My (old) Room  
Munching on Quavers and laying on Ye Olde, Creaky Bed_

**1:23pm**

Gingey threw something at me. I think it was a slipper of the Vati variety. She's becoming as violent as he is, if you ask me.

But she's moving out tomorrow anyway, so there will be one less violent person in Le House. Lalalalala!

**1 second later**

Davey-Boy found my intrusion vair funny. He even winked at me when he realised I had found Gingey's oldy diary. Cheeky, minxy boy.

He also asked me, when Gingey was busy trying to find things to throw at me, vair quietly if I could get the diary for him without Ol' Gingey knowing. I said I would, but he has to give me some Jammy Dodgers and Midget Gems for all my troubles.

I am so selfless and never ask for much, so he of course agreed. This is why I like Davey-Boy, even if he does flirt with my Mutti and I.

**1:27pm**

I might miss Ol' Gingey when she's gone.

**2 seconds later**

Maybe I should hit her in the eye with Our Lord Sandra one last time before she leaves? I apparently did that a lot when I was a mad toddler.

She might not appreciate it, though. Then again Gingey never appreciates anything I do for her, even though I am a loving little sister who is her entire world.

**4:52pm**

Davey-boy has finally gone home, and Gingey is in the kitchen, foraging for non-existent food. The porno has finally been laid to rest... for now.

I also managed to sneak Davey Gee's diary. He repayed me well, and even gave me a quid for my troubles. Not much, but vair much appreciated.

**1 second later**

If he ever proposes to my mad Ol' Gingey, I will happily give him my blessings. He's a right laugh, and a good bloke. I do approve.

Though why he would want to marry Gingey is beyond me. She's rather mad, and if he ever gets her angry, she might just suffocate him with her oversized Nunga's.

**0.5 seconds later**

I must warn Davey-boy about this before he makes any rash decisions. He will also need to keep many Jammy Dodgers in his pockets in case Gingey Gee has a nervy b and attacks him. It's the only way to tame her.

**4:59pm**

"LIBBY, WHERE THE HELL IS MY DIARY!?"

**5:04pm**

Ol' Gingey is trying to get into my room, but I've barricaded the door with my wardrobe so that she can't get in. Hardy har hahahahahahahaha!

**6:00pm**

The beast gave up after about 15 minutes of swearing, slamming what I am guessing were her giant nunga's against the door and knocking so violently I was sure that the wardrobe would collapse on me. Luckily it didn't, but it shuddered an awful lot from the weight of Gingey's nunga's.

I still won't move the wardrobe, though, or tell her that Davey-boy has her diary. She would kill us both.

_Ma Boudoir  
still locked in_

**7:34pm**

Le Parents are back. How do I know, you ask? Well if you have ever met my parents, you would know that they do not come home quietly. They crash into the house, and have no shame, either. Right now they are laughing like Loons.

"You're laughing like Loons!" Oh goody, Gingey read my mind.

**7:45pm**

I have re-written the snogging scale to show my own Fab Crowd, because Gingey's handwriting is pants. I must remember to tell her that sometime when she is in a better, less Vati-like mood.

And when she forgets that her Diary is gone, which may be a while. Hm...

**8:07pm**

It is vair boring being locked in your own boudoir for the safety of oneself, but, one must preserve their life when the Beast is still on the loose. I must find something to do.

**1 second later**

I wish I had kept the diary instead of letting Davey-boy have it. Sadly, my brain never functions properly when Jammy Dodgers and Midget gems are up for grabs. I blame my dear Mutti et Vati; they are pretty stupid.

**2 seconds**

Oooh, Midget gems! I just remembered that I have them in my pocket. Yummy yum yum.

Now I can sleep in peace, knowing that I have not starved. I am so glad I gave up that diary, Davey-boy is my savior!

**10:42pm (or something)**

Still cooped up in my room of safetyness, but soon I will be free, because Ol' Gingey is leaving tomorrow! Hurrah!

She and Davey-boy will be running away on a fast camel, or whatever it is that Dave says, and living aloney lone, well not really, together, in a flat or something. Then I will get Gingey's old room all to myself.

Mutti and Vati don't know about this yet. I think they want to try and covert it into an extra bathroom or something, who knows.

But it is mine! All mine I say, hahahahahahahahaha!

**2 minutes later**

Urgh, so hungry, I will never sleep now knowing that I want food, how vair annoying...

**1 minute later**

Why can't I sleep? Why is it so damn difficul- _zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

* * *

A/N: Ho-hum, I made Libby too random I think, because in the other chapters I have made so far she is, to me, a little more tame. Hm... But that could be because I am just a bad writer XD Yaaay!

I also want to point out that when new characters come in, I will try to give you all bio's on them if you want... well, that's if anyone reads this fanfic :D

Review if you want, ignore if you want... and yeah :D funny fun FUUUUN TIMES!


End file.
